


Reunion

by Rainbow_Toolbox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Toolbox/pseuds/Rainbow_Toolbox
Summary: Looker decides to visit an old friend to say thank you. (Takes place AFTER the UB post-game missions. Be aware of some spoilers.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A personal first for me in trying to write out a fanfiction so, hopefully you enjoy it!

Is this the place? It certainly can’t be it? The brochure of Ula’ Ula island in hand had depicted a town with no visible difference than any other sunny area pictured on the map. His eyes went back and forth at what was shown, then to the place he was staring at now. They were two completely different areas. He thought Anabel was joking when she told him to bring an umbrella and to have it open a little ways before entering Po Town. She had even circled the exact area that he needed to go and described the area as being rather bleak when she visited herself but, doubt still remained. No citizen inhabited it from what he was told. Only the troublemakers that were Team Skull resided that and apparently, one lone man. Yet, that can’t be right? It is a town after all and wasn’t he currently working as a police officer there? The man was a kahuna but, certainly he had that occupation too. He did see him with the uniform’s top early on…

Whatever the case, it was a good choice on his behalf that he had followed Anabel’s advice. Otherwise, he would have been immediately soaked down to the brim. This paid vacation did not need to start off unlucky with a cold burdening him on his first days of temporary freedom. Still, the umbrella over his head did not offer much protection from the sides. The winds were strong enough that they managed to send droplets astray, hitting him from around. At least he wouldn’t have to worry too much about the possibility of getting sick, the spot he was searching for was already in front. 

“Po Town Police Station ‘Remember: Good neighbors always talk!’” 

This was the sign word for word that the facility’s picture on the brochure had displayed too and apparently now, this was the place that his superior resided in too. Nevertheless, if this government building had become Nanu’s home in the process, barging right in wouldn’t be wise. Hospitality was still warranted in these types of situations. Thus, with a grip tightening around the umbrella’s handle, confident intake of breath, and raised hand balled into a fist, he swiftly knocked on the door.

Seconds passed by and Looker had grown slightly skeptical of the circumstance he was in. Maybe this was still a police station? There could be no way it was just one person occupying a property like this. His mind began to humiliate himself. Trying to bring the attention of someone specific to come out in such a place, how preposterous. This was terrible but, he was reminded that Anabel did insist this was the correct place or maybe… His thoughts quieted immediately as the sound of a door began to creek open just ajar, shining a bright light out from within. A familiar hue of red stared back through the crack. The eye surveyed him leaving the detective momentarily at a loss for words before he cleared up his throat to speak. 

“Hello, 000, may I… uh, come in?”

The kahuna squinted his eye through the opening; taking another good look over his former underling with silent hesitation. He wasn’t sure why he was there. Getting visitors was not something he enjoyed so much, even if they did happen to be past acquaints. Still, he couldn’t just shut him out either. The rain and the long ways to get out here on foot were reason enough. With an audible sigh, he shrugged from behind the door.

“Sure, why not.” 

Nanu took a step back from the doorway and merely opened the door a tad more before letting the harsh winds of Po Town’s constant rainstorms blow it open for him instead. It stunned Looker how nonchalantly his former had just allowed for that to happen but, he didn’t want to pry on about the unusual welcoming. The possibility of making the other take offense so soon was not how he wanted to start things off. Besides, the action seemed so natural that maybe he had done it before countless times on people other than him. That probably was the case…

Retreating back into his station, Nanu allowed Looker to walk inside, waving his hand all the while in a ‘come-here’ motion. He had gestured for him to come into his ‘living area’ through an opening between two counters. Looker took the initiative to close the door behind him, setting aside his now closed umbrella on the wall beside the entrance before following after.

“Make sure to walk carefully, I have cats.”

The detective could have done without the cautionary warning as he could plainly see that a number of Alolan Meowths were scattered around the premises. There were some happily curled up onto the counters and others were napping away on the couch by the nearby entrance. Even as he passed by, cats that moved along the floor would greet up at him with a series of curious meows. It would seem Nanu had taken up quite the number of pets obviously and momentarily wondered where they all came from. Such a number of the same exact pokemon living here was rather interesting. Maybe when the two were much more acquainted again he could ask where they had all come from. 

The general living area was composed with what a usual police station office would contain. Desks, a room divider, two couches that… huh? The two couches caught his attention. One was occupied by bags taking up each available seat and the other seemed to be that of a… bed. It was at this moment that Looker actually surveyed the scenery in greater detail. The nearby room divider had clothes strung up on hangers, the office desks were stacked with cat beds inside the openings, a television set was situated on top of a personal desk, and most obvious the many cats that freely inhabited the residence... It was almost like a modern home. So, maybe he did live here but, he didn’t want to assume that was the case so soon and instead feigned ignorance.

“I take it this is your place of operations? It’s quite something! Do police stations here in your part of town freely let you decorate? I bet, it is rather inviting for criminals to see such a place so homely! Right?” 

Looker forcefully laughed at his own joke. It was admittedly awful even to himself but, he had hoped it would ease the nerves that were steadily building up by seeing Nanu’s possible living quarters. However, doing so only died down as quickly as it started once he realized the man in front of him was not laughing. He wasn’t even smiling for that matter, only looking at him dead in the eyes with the same blank expression. The sight unnerved him and awkward silence accompanied the two before the hunched over man calmly spoke again.

“I live here 100kr.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I mean…! No! I meant this… is a very nice home you have here! Very spacious, it’s very uh… you. What with the cats and all! I remember how much you loved cats. Back when you were in the International Police your desk was littered with cat themed merc-”

Nanu raised a hand causing Looker to stop in mid-sentence. It appeared his string of anxious rambles were not appreciated and he didn’t blame the other for interrupting. It was too personal to start reminiscing about the past like it was just yesterday. He hadn’t seen Nanu until just a couple days ago during the UB missions and even then they had an occasional banter before splitting off again to trail another specimen. What was he thinking? He should have been more considerate. Hopefully, he could change the situation into a more pleasant one he thought as the kahuna’s hand slowly descended back to his side.

“Listen, what do you want? You came here for a reason. Why else would you walk all the way out here into a clear wasteland of a town? I’m not naïve and I know it’s not to make chit chat of nostalgia.”  
The kahuna’s arms crossed and his gaze was unending. Looker could feel himself grow smaller as he stared directly back at it. The intimidation was a bit much to bear but, he tried to shake it off. He did come here for a reason and he had made it this far! There was no way he could turn back now. 

“You’re right! It wasn’t for that… I just,” He paused in between, taking a moment just to relax himself before he could continue, “I came over to thank you, 000.”

A furrowed brow descended onto Nanu’s face after hearing the statement and the expression of confusion followed right after. He wasn’t sure if this was a joke or not. Anabel had already come to thank him during that time in Sushi High Roller and assured him that Looker had also offered his gratitude. Why would he waste his time coming over if all things were said and done? He personally saw no point to it if someone else already managed to do it for him. 

“Huh?”

Looker stayed quiet, letting the accomplishment of even being able to say thanks to the other linger for a second. He raised a hand and scratched behind his head, immediately turning his gaze down to the floor to help ease his growing anxiety.

“Well, I know Anabel already did that on my behalf and she assured me that she would offer my appreciation to you as well but… it didn’t seem right. What you did for us was too important for a conjoined thanks and I respect you for helping us with our efforts in tracking down the UBs immensely even after all these years. I wanted to come on my own terms and say thank you personally so…,” He forced his eyes back up to meet those of the kahuna, who was still staring back with an unmoving face of utter uncertainty, and extended a hand to the other swiftly. “Thank you, 000! Without you we would have never been able to progress!”

Nanu could only look down at the hand his underling had offered him. His expression had softened back to its usual stoic state but, his eyes had remained unblinking. Looker only grew more unsettled… maybe this was inappropriate too? He probably came out too strong and was giving him the impression that he had to shake hands now. Oh no… but, his worries were pushed aside as he noticed the kahuna’s lips were curving upwards into a sly smirk. A smirk that only flustered him even further once looking at it directly. 

“Put your hand down and stop referring to me by my old code name too, alright? It’s Nanu and I don’t want to be reminded of my times working at the International Police. You should know that especially, Looker.”

“That’s correct… I apologize.”

The detective lowered his hand back down and knowing all too well the situation he hinted at, stayed silent again to not further offend the other. Nanu could only openly sigh out as he saw that smiling expression of his deteriorate so fast from his light scolding alone. He was certainly hopeless. The kahuna moved himself closer, making sure the other still had his own personal space but, enough to where he could casually extend a hand behind and offer a couple of reassuring pats on his back.

“But, hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t need your praise. I only helped you all out due to my own terms and you two getting something out of it was just an extra, I guess.”

“Ah, I see… still, there must be some way I could repay you! For selfish reasons or not, I do believe what you did was warrant of some kind of reward.”

Nanu could only stare at Looker’s face. Signs of obvious nervousness still shown through but, it was trying to be forced into a false persistent expression also. He could tell that the other’s eyes were purposely being held onto his own in hopes it would somehow convince him. It would seem that Looker was that dedicated to repaying his services with some sort of gift. Such persistence, it made him… laugh. It was strange even to him why but, the kahuna began to break out into a light chuckle which only surprised Looker further. 

“Sorry, it’s just, your face for a second reminded me of back when. I did say no mentions of the past but, it’s in the same expression from when you used to offer me mandatory reports on missions. It was always bunched up, sweaty, displayed some forced confidence... I guess I never really forgot it. You really haven’t changed after all this time, huh?”

Looker’s face immediately turned red, taking offense. His handsome face displaying such fear! Yeah, right! Well… maybe that was the case at one point and, if his memory did serve him correct too, he remembered such moments indeed happening. 

He could recall his younger self approaching a just as younger Nanu from behind, delicately tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention. The intimidation from just having to report his daily findings would never cease and he did at times hesitate in between words because of it. It was shameful and yet, Nanu had always patiently waited for him to disclose the information, no matter how long of time it wasted. How long ago was that? It was still so vivid to him too. Looker had always appreciated him for being so considerate and to remember it now alongside his ex-chief, he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Now, now, I wouldn’t say that. If I remember correctly, my face looked fairly good as it is now! Well… maybe there were some times where I was a bit on edge but, nevertheless I was sure something!”

Nanu openly rolled his eyes at the self-praising comment and followed it with a series of slight snickers. Yup, this was the same old 100kr from back then alright. Such big talk for such an obviously nervous and concerned man. Ah well, it was nice to see such a familiar attitude either way. 

“Sure, something of a clutz, maybe…” 

Looker retracted back a step, hand on his chest, really playing on the guise of being particularly humiliated by the statement made at him. It was not fooling the kahuna any though as the light chuckle he had done before had soon returned. He had found him amusing and though the detective tried his best himself to withhold the laugh that was building up, it proved futile. Looker and Nanu ended up laughing with one another at their own nostalgic banter. The whole situation had finally turned more light-hearted. What a relief… 

As the laughter died down once again, an idea sprung forth through Looker’s head swiftly. Sure, Nanu didn’t want to be praised for his efforts and he respected that choice but, maybe they could do other things instead? The mood between the two was much more relaxing then at the beginning and he didn’t waste the opportunity to ask.

“Hey, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble...” Looker set his eyes on some cats that were snoozing behind the kahuna, not wanting to directly look at him or he would grow anxious again and end up backing out of the request entirely. “I am still on vacation for quite some time before my next outing so, maybe we could… reconnect?” His face returned to a slightly reddish hue, only steadily growing more as he saw the kahuna show a sense of surprise himself in his peripheral vision. “That is if you’re free of course and even want to! It’s just… being able to chat with you so casually after all these years… it’s nice.”

The detective forced his eyes back to properly see him and the surprise he had on his face still hadn’t subsided. Looker couldn’t help it; the nerves began to steadily grow again. The persistence was probably too forced onto the other but, he didn’t have to wait long to figure out an answer this time. Nanu merely shrugged, offering a reassuring smirk that instantly calmed him down right away. 

“I have nothing better to do so why not? We could grab ourselves some lunch at my favorite place tomorrow evening. I took Anabel there and she loved it so, maybe you’ll love it too… Besides that, she did tell me you’ve been doing your own ‘mission’ in trying to eat at every restaurant Alola has to offer. Think of this as another stop marked off the list. My treat.”

The kahuna extended his hand out to the other, smirk still plastered onto his face. Looker could only feel his face grow hotter as he glanced down at it. He’d certainly would have to have a word with Anabel when he got back to the motel about this… Such blasphemy. Still, as embarrassed as he was, a dinner did sound rather nice. It provided a proper opportunity for the two to rekindle with one another. It had been a good number of years and tensions were now no longer about work for a while. It was the perfect time to establish a sort of new beginning towards having a much closer relationship with his former superior. He was thoroughly excited by the idea and did not waste a second in taking the other’s hand in his, giving it a confident shake, and taking up the offer given to him.

“I would love that, Nanu.”


End file.
